watch and join
by slingshot-meow
Summary: so this kid Seff ends up seeing something he shouldn't, and decides to be ready to help next time it happens. no soul eater characters just the weapons are creatures


**The insomnia that risen, the love had grew, but started with a crime, a note, and a truce.**

(A quick note, this story has NO story time line or anything, nothing is planned. It's 4 in the morning ha ha… some parts are true, some are completely lies. Ex: wandering figure, yes I ran away once and was spotted. Ex. Alchemy doesn't exist. )

Sitting in his room Seff watched his dog perk from the spot on the bed with a rustle and a head turn. He growled under his breathe, "The fucking kids are going to prank me again are they? Not this time"  
this poor boy wished for just about nothing but to be the kid he described himself to be. Only one person believed just about everything he said, had he met her yet.

This blonde girl, a year older than him, and about 6 inches taller, no skinnier, was similar yet different. Seff, the boy, was blonde, about 4.5, 7th grade, 13 years old, and always lying about himself. He just wanted to impress others. They both liked anime and loved Halloween. The girl we will get into next chapter.

As for Seff here, this is his chapter…

sitting in his room shared with his little sister he peaked out the window to reveal a dark shadow wondering aimlessly in the street, through the trees of his front lawn (Seff lived practically in the woods). In front of the wanderer walked an animal, probably a dog.

He tried to focus on the figure better, only to see the reflection of something shiny and taller than the shadow.

The shadow stopped with a moment of the pause, looking around. He noticed the animal not on a lease, just staying close. The shadowed held the large object across her body now, as if to threaten to be ready to fight.

When out of nowhere a burning red large creature ran towards the lanky figure. The creature running was, indeed, on fire. He had no idea what to think or do! It was almost 3 am, on a cool summer night.

He looked back at his sleeping sister and his flashing computer, whispering half to himself, "do I help? Call the cops? No they don't help anything… hm…" he hummed. He pushed the blinds open again to see now many creatures attacking the shadow, but the shadow easily swinging the weapon around and killing them off.

His parents used to tell him stories as a, well younger, child. One was about the kia-tats. Kia tats were ones who would fight off demons with various weapons, and the weapons could actually be none other than a pet, clothing piece, or even (on rare occasions) a friend.

Totally stunned he got up and went to the bathroom to think. When he got back the shadow was gone, but small flames were still slowly dying out in the road, which posted no threat.

Lost in oblivion, he saw the shadow drifted back, the way it came. By now it was too late, but he still searched with hope for the alchemy kit he was gifted a year or 2 back.

If this ever happened again he wanted to be ready. He found it deep in his closet and took it out. He put the box on his bed while he moved all the clutter, clothes, and bowls away from a spot beneath his dresser to use the kit.

After a few minutes of struggle, he finally layed the kit/box on the floor and opened it up. He looked at the pictures on the directions and tried his best to understand. He then looked through the alchemy book, at the beautiful weapons before him, that he could make, no have!

After looking at them all and narrowing it down a few hundred times, Seff finally chose the sword. Drawing the small circle on the carpet with the white chalk, he searched his house for the appropriate things for the transformation to work.

He needed something for it to be when it was dormitory, 2 pounds of metal, 7 drops of blood, and a few other things.

Seff grabbed about 40 butter knives, spoons, forks, and anything else metal that he hoped no one would notice be missing and quietly and quickly put them in the circle.

He had everything but the dorm object. He sat in front of the circle thinking as best as he could at 3 in the morning.

Seff refused to use clothing, in fear someone would notice him wearing the same "something" every day or stealing it, he had almost no friends, and defiantly not his sister for that matter.

Then it hit him, the shadow had what looked like a dog, why not his dog or cat(s)? The cat wouldn't help, they don't really stay close, or protect. He looked at his dog.

Of course he wouldn't want to lose his best friend, but the shadow kept hers. Though he had no idea what the dog went through, or what it looked like for that matter. It may not even have been a dog.

With that he got nervous and just tried to ignore it. He called over his dog, Trevor, and told him to sit and stay in the circle lines. Adding last touches here and there, he took off the dog's collar and took one of the knives.

Cringing a bit as he added the final touch, he sliced his wrist and dripped 7 drops of blood around the circle, as directed.

To end it all he put both his hands in the circle and started to read the saying for the sword just above a whisper.  
"I hope it works." Seff must have repeated a million times.


End file.
